roysprivatewikiforprivatestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Vcv
'Saint' 'The Five Senses: The Effect of Cosmo' *'Hearing: '''As a bonafide musician and skilled singer, on a level that many may consider superhuman, Jessica demonstrates an incredible talent in the third sense, and a natural sense at that, the sense of Hearing, one of the five natural senses needed to strengthen and enhance the power of one's Cosmo even further. As this is Jessica's natural affinity, she is most prodiguous with the enhancements provided by this particular sense. Through her mastery over the sense of hearing, Jessica is capable of utilizing several sound based abilities as an offshoot of one of her talents, which in turn enables her to become an incredibly powerful opponent, and allows her to utiilize her music and sound to connect with others on an incredibly deep level, linking and transmitting this sound directly to the brain rather than through the air so that even blocking their ears does not stop her sound from playing, as well as allowing her to create incredibly powerful auditory illusions, that seem to be incredibly difficult to break even if one should break their eardrums. Through her mastery of this particular sense, Jessica is given an incredible level of perceptive capabilties. For example, Jessica demonstrates an astonishing mastery of the sense of hearing, allowing her to perceive the feelings and emotions of those around her through both the sound of their heartbeat, and their movement, essentially granting an advanced, or seemingly clairvoyant sense of empathy towards others should she so choose. Additionally, Jessica demonstrates the ability to pick up on the most minute of alterations to the body based on the sound emitted, from the movement of the muscles and the low frequencies emitted from the contraction and relaxation of said muscles, or their blood flow, something which has actually allowed her to effectively avoid most attacks with incredible ease. In fact, it is this ability especially alongside her mastery of her vocal chords to allow her to demonstrate the phenomena known as absolute pitch (apart from her natural affinity to such a skill). Should Jessica ever be blinded, which she cannot be through the effects of any form of the concept of darkness, Jessica can see through the usage of this sense, as well as hear in ranges well above and below the normal hearing range. However, Jessica can stop her hearing for quite sometime to access the second attribute of Sensory Deprivation, the accumulation of Cosmo. *'Taste: The key to her awakened mastery over all things pertaining to her voice and vocal affinities, Jessica has in turn greatly strengthened and awakened her sense of taste, something which in turn renders her ability to speak and use her voice at perhaps one of the highest points it could possibly rest at. As a master of this sense Jessica's voice is considered to be quite legendary in potency, as well as her tongue's sensitivity. Jessica can learn things about people by simply tasting something they ate or drank previously or taste chemicals in the air for a variety of reasons, even the smallest amoung of such a chemical. :*'Aoidḗ: '''Thanks to both her utter mastery of the sense of Taste, as well as her unique capabilities to utterly control and manipulate each aspect of her voice especially when utilized in tandem with her similarly mastered sense of Hearing, Jessica is capable of, like many Saints, creating incredibly powerful ways to use her partiular mastery over such a technique. With this particular technique, Jessica can bend the wills of those around her and hypnotize those who have heard it, working incredibly well with those who possess weaker wills, or those with a lesser sensitivity to the Cosmo, or even those with a lesser sensitivity to both of those senses on a supernatural scale. Considered to be a unique ability known as Charmspeak, Jessica can embed this within her music and even channel it directly to the brains of others without having it travel as an airwave. However, Jessica has also shown the ability to lure persons towards her with a minor tweak to how the power works. :*'Paralysis: 'By humming a melody and utilizing her Cosmo to propogate the sound accross the battlefield, Jessica then goes offkey for a small period of time, or changes the type of sound her lips produce, in turn creating a sort of musical-cognitive dissonance in those who hear her music, given that the melody travelled through the air and struck her foes. While Jessica can in fact use this ability without the enemy hearing it in the traditional sense, the power's strength is still somewhat dependent on that particular ability granted that it had not been heard conventionally. However, assuming it was heard conventionally, the listener is paralyzed. :*'Discharge: Through the use of her voice or a musical instrument like a violin, Jessica is capable of emanating a powerful attack through Sound. By channeling her Cosmo along with the soundwaves generated by either her voice or instrument, creating an incredibly powerful shock of extreme voltages, that cause the area to be filled with this electricity or with flowers in the form of a smalll tornado. The soundwaves themselves are of an extreme frequency capable of propelling the opponent through the air and destroy the enermy's armour as well as their actual body. :*'Healing: '''By hearing the resonant frequency of her particular target through her incredibly powerful hearing, Jessica then imbues the object with a powerful melodic soundwave containing that particular frequency. As a result, through her melody, the object in question begins to heal the damage previously dealt to them, seemingly being reconstructed by the continuation of the sound wave. Jessica can also apply this to herself to heal from injuries in battle. 'The Sixth Sense: Intuition' The most basic manifestation of the transcendent sense that is Cosmo, Intuition is the power inherent to all capable of feeling their own cosmo and the cosmo of others, with it's basic use distinguishing a Saint from any ordinary fighter. Allowing the user to both feel/sense and utilize cosmoenergy, and vastly augment the potential of one's body to levels beyond what is normal to most beings, Jessica is capable of masterfully utilizing this sense, due to both being very prodiguous in the art, and a member of the Lockhart family of Saints. Often thought to be the source of life for all living beings and the fundamental reason behind the existence of matter in the universe, Jessica is capable of creating and manipulating this power to devastating effect, unleashing the power of several worlds upon her unsuspecting opponent. Jessica hails from the Lockhart family, a dynasty of matriarchal Saints who have successfully cultivated exceptional levels of Cosmo. With the ability to wield Cosmo being deeply, deeply integrated into her very blood, Jessica has enormous potential as a Saint, having discovered and first using Cosmo at a very young age. Due to Cosmo being so intimiately linked with emotions, a serious situation may trigger an upsurge in anger and fighting spirit/determination/willpower, allowing for brief increases in power. Cosmo is the source of life for all living beings and also the reason all matter in the universe exists. The sixth sense allows the user to accomplish nearly incomprehensible feats for any mere mortal, such as mind reading, or speaking with the dead. *'Nature Communication:' Jessica, as a masterful Saint, is capable of merging with the World or Nature, becoming an existence that loses most, if not all traces of presence (rendering extremely, extremely difficult to detect), and vastly increases her speed and offensive power. In addition, Jessica is also capable of psychrometically and/or intuitively collecting the Nature to extract information from the source, and allows her the ability of vanishing and reappearing before her opponents in a vein similar to teleportation. :*'Sekishiki:Jessica, through extension of her powers to connect to the Nature aroound, her, is not only capable of visiting the world of spirits, but talking to and affecting disembodied souls in a manner most are unable to, completely carrying on casual conversations with souls and fighting them if need be. Jessica's incredible control over souls and spirits is noted to work in a manner different from other spiritual based occupations such as Meisters and Shamans, in that they utilize either the very aspects of the Underworld and manifest them, as well as utilize the immense unawakened sensitivity of spirits remaining in the area to generate powerful attacks while simultaneously sending them back to the afterlife. This also allows her to, once souls are freed and escape the thralls of such beings, send them back to the afterlife in a powerful explosion that is a resultant of bending the Big Will to move souls back into the plane of the dead. However, this is known to not work on living beings and souls, as that particular technique is said to be a technique lost to the ages. In addition, Jessica can use the lingering souls of the environment around her to charge up several powerful moves, vastly enhancing the powers of what previously were mere Cosmo-energized blasts of power. Since the acuqiring of a newfound talent with this technique, Jessica has been noted for summoning the incredible power of a master of Sekishiki to the table, taking her power to even higher heights. As the years have gone on, Jessica's talent has increased to the point that she has practically achieved a similar level of capability to the Saints of the previous universe, in the fact that her regular physical attacks can effect the intangible beings in the environment/surrounding area by directly striking the soul of the opponent, bypassing the elemental material their body is composed of to attack the substantial soul of the particular individual. ::*'Sekishiki Kisoen: ' This particular application of Sekishiki takes advantage of her birthsign of Cancer, enabling her to incinerate the world around with the mighty flames of the Yomotsu Hirasaka to feed on the souls of whatever it touches, and kill even immortals once their immortality is soul based, but may be ineffectual against those with physical immortality. ::*'Seikishiki Konso Ha: '''Jessica is also capable of attracting lost souls to the palm of her hand to produce an incredible explosion, initially producing a luminous ray which strikes his fire and causes souls around them to hurt the opponent, the magnitude of the explosion being proportional to the strength of the actual spirits being used and the number it is being applied to. *'Atomic Destruction: 'Allowing Jessica to bypass conventional durability, the most basic technique of all Saints may also be the most utterly astounding power available to them. Jessica is capable of destroying the atoms of a substance, and as atoms form everything from organisms, water, air, light, and everything else in the known Universe, this ability allows Jessica to obliterate defenses, and be more readily capable of defeating solid elemental attacks. *'Mind Reading: 'A Saint, being naturally enlightened to the power of Cosmo, is capable of demonstrating a vast swathe of potential sub-senses. Strong in the field of psychic Cosmo usage, Jessica is capable of reading the minds of the weak-wiled, and penetrating the mental defenses and safeguards, atleast to a limited extent, of those with even a stronger will than she does. This enhances her ability to read and predict the opponent's next move, one of the key characteristics of a Saint's fighting style. This also allows her information gathering and reconnaissance abilities to be amplified greatly. *'Telekinesis: 'Though not as developed as a Psyren's usage, Saints too, upon the achieving of the Sixth and basic sense of Cosmo, are capable of lifting and effectively maniulating objects with their mind, lifting heavy objects beyond the capability of most persons for a vast variety of reasons, and condensing their telekinetic power into psychokinetic crystals for the sake of furher, more versatile telekinetic applications. *'Physical Attribute Augmentation: 'Jessica is capable of greatly strengthening all aspects of her physical abiltiies with the power of Cosmo, with the only limit to how strong she can get physically being the upper limits of her Cosmo and the amount of Cosmoenergy she can readily utilize. It is hard to explain or describe how much more powerful she can get physically considereing her normal stats, but upon increasing her power, Jessica is capable of taking her strength to levels that put many to simply stare in awe. *'Elemental Cosmo: 'Cosmos can possess an elemental attribute, that can greatly strengthen the power of one's Cosmo when utilized. here are seven Elements with their respective Strengths and Weaknesses. The Elements are Water, Fire, Wind, Thunder, Earth, Light and Darkness. Working in a similar manner to the elemental balances of shinobi, with Darkness and Light being the Saint's equivalent of Yin and Yang, regardless of the advantages capable of being held by more powerful elements, if one's Cosmo is inherently superior to the opponent then the element will maintain superiority even if it would be naturally impossible. Despite Jessica's relatively upbeat, happy personality, Jessica's attribute is indeed the power of Darkness. The contrast between her personality and her Cosmo attribute is considered to be a direct representation of the Lockhart prophecy of being The Light Wielding Darkness. Wielding one of the rarest types of Elemental Cosmo, and one on par with Light, Jessica's potential with her Darkness Cosmo is surprisingly high, capable of disarming powerful opponents with it. *'Crystal Wall: Jessica is capable of conjuring an immensely powerful barrier constructed entirely put of psycho-power, between herself and an object, and is capable of defending and reflecting against, most if not all times of attacks. Capable of defending the user against psychic and Cosmo attacks, in addition to things like gases and poisons, rebounding the attack back to the enemy with the same strength it was launched. This is perhaps one of Jessica's most powerful defenses, and has enabled her to protect herself against the most powerful of strikes. * *:: Crystal Robe: 'A much weaker variant than the Wall, Jessica is capable of wrapping a minature wall around her body to protect herself from minor injury and further damage. In addition, by applying the robe to specific areas, for example, wounds, she can accelerate her body's healing factor by allowing it to clot faster as well as removes the chance for infections to get into her body. *'Crystal Net: A variation of the technique Crystal Wall which creates a psycho-power made spider web. This web can refrain the movements of the targets that get in contact with it, while being incredulously difficult to break. *'Sensory Annihilation:' This ability allows Jessica to withdraw all the senses from the opponent; all five regulars along with the sense of thinking and heart-stopping, leaving her enemy in a sort of vegetative state. Specialized Techniques *'Pulse: '''An incredibly basic usage of Cosmoenergy, Jessica exerts her Cosmoenergy in the surrouniding environment, realeasing a wave of force that overpowers the underlying portion of the Big Will in her direct surroundings due to it being so far spread out. Releasing her Cosmoenergy, Jessica is capable of overpowering the sensitivity of most things in her direct surroundings, knocking persons unconcious lest they be capable of resisting her Pulse through the use of a vastly superior Cosmo, another Pulse or sufficiently strong willed, (Haoshoku Haki counts as a Pulse in this scenario too). This particular usage of Cosmo is a special technique of her mother's family. This has also been known to cause destructive effects on the surrounding area, breaking apart the rock underneath her and cracking the ground beneath her, even casually displacing the very waters she stands next to, due to the fact that all things are made of what Saints refer to as the Big Will. Notable Skills Vocal Mastery Jessica possesses a complete mastery and control over her voice, allowing her to recreate any tone or pitch imaginable from her vocal chords, which allows her to flawlessly immitate any voice or even sound she has heard, from the sounds of creatures and explosions, to different people. As a result, her singing voice is incredibly beautiful in all vocal ranges, from the bass, tenor, also, and soprano tones. In addition, Jessica can even produce several voices simultaneously and understandably, and even change her voice in such a manner that it appears to be ventroliquism, projecting their voice over great distances and disguise her voice to any extent she desires. Befitting her stage name,' Lyrebird, Jessica's sound replication abilities despite being a natural talent and trainable skill would appear to be Masterful Combat Skill Jessica is capable of both an incredible talent in hand to hand combat, having practiced both brawling and martial arts extensively during her youth and upon the gradual regaining of her memories, has assimilated this skill into her experience. Notably skilled in most forms of weaponry based combat, Jessica is capable of swordsmanship, lancemanship, and even shieldwork, capable of fighting against masterful users of said combat styles, and even the usage of wire/hammers in combat, despite not actually currently employing them in her fighting style. Touching every aspect of combat, as well as being born to two previously warring clans and recently, trained by them, Jessica's skill in combat's aspects has accelerated to insanity. Naturalistic Intelligience''' Multiple Intelligences, yaddah yaddah yaddah